


Behind Closed Doors

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend some much needed time alone together, behind closed doors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you want to see what I'm currently working on I often post updates on [my tumblr ](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com). 
> 
> As always if you enjoyed please leave kudos!!!

The dark of the room is held at bay by a strategically lit lamp, and the shadows it casts in the room are long. It is in this light that Yuuri pulls Victor’s shirt off, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sight of Victor’s bare chest.

Victor's lips nuzzle at Yuuri’s throat, before slowly moving up towards his jaw. Yuuri is breathless with anticipation, his heart thudding in his chest as Victor pushes his shirt up to reveal more skin. Yuuri wraps his hands tightly around Victor’s strong shoulders, both their muscles flexing. Yuuri had had no idea how erotic muscles could be until he’d seen Victor.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to pull off his own shirt, nor does it take them long to undo each other’s pants and slide off the rest of their clothing, leaving it piled on the floor next to the bed.

Now they’re tangled up, wholly naked, beneath the blankets on Victor’s bed, and they’re both very aware of what is happening. Yuuri finds himself stroking his hands down Victor’s back, unable to stop touching the warm skin beneath his fingers. Not to mention Victor’s mouth is very distracting on his neck. Yuuri can feel the scrape of teeth against his throat, followed by hard sucking and it further ignites the fire in his body. Victor has left a faint redness on Yuuri’s throat that lasted but for a few hours after, but never hard enough to leave a mark that would stay longer as he is doing now.

Yuri decides to take charge, and it doesn’t take but a moment for him to use his momentum to switch their positions, Yuuri’s knees denting the mattress on either side of Victor’s hips. Victor’s smile takes on an evil glint as his hands slide up the outsides of Yuuri’s thighs and stop at his hips. Yuuri leans down and kisses him, and Victor doesn’t waste the moment to kiss back.

Yuuri knows he never used to have a lot of confidence, and it is thanks to Victor (and his admittedly not quite kosher) coaching, that he has managed to find his confidence, this ever evolving boldness when he is on the ice. And it transfers over to them both as lovers as well, having the ability to reveal himself, to become uninhibited in front of Victor is something that has come of Yuuri’s new confidence. Yuuri leans back for a moment to take a breath and Victor uses that opportunity to sit up so that they’re both face to face.

Victor closes his arms around Yuuri’s body and kisses him again, and partway through their kiss he moves his mouth back to Yuuri’s throat. 

It is with the gentle press of Victor’s fingers that Yuuri consequentially nearly loses his control. This gentleness of Victor’s is something Yuuri would like to grow used to one day, he thinks, but for the moment it is all he can do to keep himself grounded in the face of pleasure.Their weight shifts for just a moment as Victor moves, and Yuuri sucks in his breath and presses his forehead against Victor’s shoulder, turning his head to where he can kiss Victor’s throat. This may not be the first time they’ve had sex, and it may not be as elaborate as other times, but the intensity of being together, of being this close, connected to each other in the most intimate of ways is almost too much for Yuuri. The intensity of their connection doesn’t fade, but it is Victor’s voice, his surety in what he is doing, that continues to ground Yuuri. The room is silent other than their staggered breaths, and the soft creak of the mattress as they shift and move. Yuuri drapes his arms around Victor’s shoulders as he leans back and their eyes catch.The room is silent other than their staggered breaths, and the soft creak of the mattress as they shift and move. Yuuri drapes his arms around Victor’s shoulders as he leans back and their eyes catch.

Victor grins at him, and sweeps his hands up Yuuri’s back and stops with his palms against his shoulder blades. They lean in for another kiss, and this one lasts longer, interrupted by Victor moving along Yuuri’s jawline and continuing down the column of his neck.

Yuuri had learned very quickly that Victor enjoyed embracing him, and when he could, he adored paying attention to Yuuri’s throat. Not that Yuuri minded, he would repay the favor soon enough. They shift a little and untangle their bodies just a bit, still sitting up, and resettle with Yuuri’s back to Victor’s chest.

Victor kisses Yuuri’s shoulder and as he does the door to the room swings open and Victor’s eyes lock with…

“Y-Y-YOU TWO!” Yurio’s voice pitches up into a howl and he slaps a hand across his eyes.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Yuuri asks Victor, embarrassment causing his face to turn red. It’s one thing to kiss in public, but it’s an entirely other thing to be seen totally naked and vulnerable like this.

“I was a bit preoccupied,” Victor answers with his chin resting on Yuuri’s shoulder as the door slams shut as quickly as it had opened.

“I do recall,” Yuuri says a bit dryly, the flush not quite fading from his cheeks.

Victor sighs and swipes his tongue across Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri shivers as Victor follows that up with a kiss. “I suppose this means our alone time is done for?”

Yuuri tips his head back against Victor’s shoulder to look up at him, “You would be right.”

They slide out of the bed and seek out the clothing that had been unceremoniously tossed on the floor just a few hours earlier. They share one last kiss before they open the door and rejoin the world. 

As they pass the mirror Yuuri is delighted to notice they both now sport matching marks on their necks. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate if you left kudos if you enjoyed, I thrive on feedback.


End file.
